Domain wall moving type magnetic memories are known. These memories include a plurality of magnetic nanowires, and a write element and a read element disposed on predetermined positions for the respective magnetic nanowires to perform a write operation and a read operation. Each magnetic nanowire is divided into a plurality of magnetic domains by domain walls. The directions of magnetization in the magnetic domains correspond to “0” data and “1” data. The domain walls are moved by a current flowing through each magnetic nanowire in a direction in which the magnetic nanowire extends, thereby moving the magnetic domains. As a result, the data stored in a specific magnetic domain is moved to be used by the write element or read element at the predetermined position to perform a write operation or read operation. In the write operation or read operation, the domain walls of the magnetic nanowires are moved in a parallel manner.
The movement rates of the domain walls moved in parallel differ for the respective magnetic nanowires. As a result, the time at which the target data can be obtained differs in each magnetic nanowire. If, however, the movement of domain walls is controlled in each magnetic nanowire, the memory structure becomes complicated. This makes it difficult to provide inexpensive memory chips.